I'm Gay!
Nur is frustrated with Cerise, he’s going to show him a thing or two in the form of combat! However, before he is given a change to, Royce and Nell enter wanting a fight. Nur and Cerise double up on two average students with Nur doing all the real fighting and defending while Cerise only causing trouble. Even still, Nur does everything he can to protect Cerise, defend him from any attack including his own general stupidity. In the end, he sustains a large amount of damage. In his weak state, he confesses to Cerise, he’s gay! EXP Awarded Neeru Nehanth (Nur) - 160 EXP (Nur gives this battle his absolute all, completing wasting himself. In the end, his confession about his sexuality is a MAJOR turning point for him who used experience intense internalized homophobia resulting in outright homophobic behavior.) Cerise Moani - 130 EXP (Cerise hasn’t trained so much, so this battle is a complete failure on his part. He does everything he can to defend himself and Nur, but ends up putting them in more danger! In the end, he feels conflicted about Nur.) Royce Cruger - 25 EXP (Adding side commentary throughout the love fiasco, Royce also participates some in battling.) Sable Midnight - 25 EXP (Sable gave a small indicator of her emotional history and gave room for love to be talked about in the conversation of the group of friends.) Cole Tarnung - 5 EXP (What's Cole doing here?) 'Nyella Panthera Atroxiton "Nell" -' 5 EXP (Second Royce.) Roleplay Sable sat on a bench with Nell. She had just explained to Nell why she fell for Auric, and Nell was apologizing for digging up emotional memories. "Don't be sorry," Sable said. "It's good to remember these things." --Unavailable Content-- "That's probably why you're interested, either that or your gay" She said. "There's no need to be ashamed of who you love," Sable said. "Resisting only makes it worse. Give in to your true feelings." Cerise was walking through the courtyard, an extra spring in his step after having just finished yet ANOTHER round with Zaffrea. With both of them experiencing these new emotions so strongly for the first time, they were deep into their honeymoon phase. Wrapping an arm around Sable's shoulder, he inserted himself into their conversation, "Did someone say love??" too distracted by his own emotions to remember that Sable preferred her space. Cole had his coat's collar up, trying to cover his face as he walked past Royce, Nell and the group as he headed for the training room Sable forcefully pushed Cerise away on instinct without even looking at him. Nur blushed deeply as Cerise came close to them, "A-a-a-ah, Cerise!!!! Why so cheery? That smile on your face doesn't really suit ya.." Nur tried to joke around, miserably failing. He noticed another person walk past them trying to cover his face, "Hey!" he called after him, "You trying to hide that ugly mug of yours 'cause it's not working!" "Nur, shut up" Nell said bluntly. She looked over to Cerise "Hello, not sure if we've properly met" Having been pushed over by Sable, Cerise moved in closer to Nur, arm now around him instead. "Welllllll, if you REALLY must knowwww... that sister of yours really knows how to put that mouth of her to work, and you know, she's got this amazing thing she can do with her tongue, it's kind of like-" Cerise was about to go into full detail, before Nell had cut him off, grabbing his attention. "Ah, hello... I think I've seen you around, I could never forget those cute little ears! And those canines too... If I'm being frank here, this wouldn't be the first time I've considered what they'd feel like sinking into me ;)." Cerise said giving his lips a lick, eyes transitioning from elated to something a little more seductive. He wasn't really used to the whole... monogamy thing yet. Cole was walking along the shadows before tripping and falling onto the group "Sorry, for as fun as that may sound I've already someone to sink my teeth into" She said Nur blushed red at Cerise wrapping an arm around him getting closer. He closed his eyes in anticipation, but opened them angrily at his description of his events with his sister?! "GROSS!!! I NEVER WANT TO PICTURE THAT OLD MAN LIKE THAT!!" he exclaimed, almost reluctantly pulling away from Cerise's grasp. He growled at his advancement towards Nell and grabbed Cerise's arm, "Hah, you're really in for it now, you know that? Zaffrea's gonna make your life a living hell! Say goodbye to real girls forever! You should probably reconsider your relationship to her and maybe go for someone a little more open and fun?" Sable resisted the urge to facepalm. "Ughhh," she said. "Cerise. Just...stop. Please." Cole got up, aiming his bow at Cerise as they talked. "Do it. Kill him while he isn't looking! Do it! Kill the man that stole your Mei Ming from you. Just release the arrow into his heart. Burn him with your anger. With your hate!" The voice spoke. "N... no... No! I will not do it. He is just another victim... I cannot do it." Cole lowered his bow and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down onto the floor, his face covered under the shadows of the trees around him "Hm, I guess I already have someone to sink my teeth into too..." he said sounding a little disappointed before being yanked back by Nur. "Ah, well, what's difference if the "real girls" here don't even want to do it with me? Just look at Sable and Nell, prime examples of how weird this school is!!! Even the men here don't want me, although, I suppose that's not entirely true..." Cerise said, cupping Nur's face, holding his chin up so he could look him in the eye. Thinking back to Zaffrea's warning, about Nur falling for others way to easy, Cerise didn't hold his stare for long, quickly backing away to keep his hands to himself. .." he said sounding a little disappointed before being yanked back by Nur. "Ah, well, what's difference if the "real girls" here don't even want to do it with me? Just look at Sable and Nell, prime examples of how weird this school is!!! Even the men here don't want me, although, I suppose that's not entirely true..." Cerise said, cupping Nur's face, holding his chin up so he could look him in the eye. Thinking back to Zaffrea's warning, about Nur falling for others way to easy, Cerise didn't hold his stare for long, quickly backing away to keep his hands to himself. Royce was heading to meet Nell. She had messaged him to meet her for a fun night out. He saw the group of of people "Hey guys, great day isn't it" He said genuinely. "Hey babe" Nell said, though she was a bit offended by Cerise's comment. Nur chuckled loudly, "Reality of a doomed relationship with that disgusting futa sinking in finally?" he sneered, "And hey, I guess you're just not as attractive as you thought and HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOT ENTIRELY TRU - uhhh...." Nur stared into Cerise's eyes for a minute, glaring and blushing red. As he let go of him, he sneered again, "What? Thought you'd take anything you'd get your hands on, cherry boy. But that's okay, I've definitely done it plenty of times to realize that I'm just not attractive to an ugly hermaphrodite like you!!" he exclaimed, clenching his fists and grabbing Cerise by the hand again, dragging him in the direction to the training room, "You're coming with me! Bet I can pound some sense into you and not the pounding you're thinking of!!!" "Well," Sable said. "That was...something." "Did I....Miss anything?" Royce asked confused. "Nur showed an emotion other than malice," Sable said. "Riiiiight" Royce said "So, how's your day going ladies?" He said politely. --Cutscene-- Cerise was a little confused as Nur dragged him off, although feeling a little warm due to his touch. His hands were really soft... In a way, he slightly longed to feel them on his body once again, especially when it came to Neela's soft caresses, but then again Zaffrea's caresses were just as nice, just in a different kind of way! Her affections should be enough for him... that's the kind of mindset he knew he was supposed to get into, but it was a lot easier said than done!!! Maybe now would be good time to practice? It WAS the training room after all! Cerise made it his personal goal to refrain from flirting of any kind during his time here with Nur! "So... the training room? I guess my throw was a little off that one time... maybe I could use your help with that.." --Unavailable Content-- Cannaid picked up her small medical kit as she made her way over to nur and quickly began to check him over~ ~Cannaid looks over at nur and cerise~ "Pleasure to meet you,I am Cannaid Lobelia, if you need medical assistance please alert me." ~she gives a small now and a sweet smile~ "Hey, you're a cutie also, Cannaid, but I think I got a confession to make!!! I'm gay!!!!" Nur chuckled out of control, "Hahaha, I never knew that until now!!!! Damn does it feel WEIRD admitting it after so long of internalization!!!" he continued to chuckle, "Pshhhhftttttt, my bro's taken so much from me, love, acceptance, family, friends, jobs!!! It's only fair I take something from him, what do you think, Cerise? Why don't you pick the one who's better? There's no way you actually think Zaffre will be happy in that relationship with you! You're constantly flirting around still! Sooner or later, she'll break it off, so why don't you just go for a more fun, open relationship from the start to avoid heartbreak on both sides?" Nur said, smiling. "Neela's in to some one else if I recall correctly" Royce added in the background. "I...do not know who that is..." ~Cannaid just continued to sit confused trying desperately to piece things together~ "Nur has a different personality called Neela" Nell explained to Cannaid. "Heck, and that turned into a messy situation, we're supposed to be together in this weird relationship, but hey, if Jade's dating the two of us, shouldn't that mean I have the liberty to date another as well?" Nur chuckled, "Welcome to the messed up system that is us!!!" Cannaid blinked a bit~ "Oh!!that makes a bit more sense..although there are things about this situation that are still...perplexing.." "It's more like a pot of Lovecraftian insanity" Royce replied "Besides, don't you think it's kind of a dick move to try steal your sister's squeeze?" --Unavailable Nur kissing Cerise-- "Your sister is going to bite his dick off" Royce snarked to Nur. Cannaids face turned red a bit at the scene it nur kissing cerise and then scrunched up at hearing Royce~ Despite how weak Nur's pull was, Cerise didn't exactly bother fighting it, instead just going along with what Nur intended, excited to be kissing him once again. Royce's comment quickly put him to a halt though, as he quickly pushed Nur off of him upon hearing it. "Ah-haha... right.. Well... what she doesn't know can't hurt her??" Screenshots --Not Available--Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Grimm Parasite